


whisper your secrets to me

by yablochkey



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сондже семнадцать, и у Минхёка с этим проблемы</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper your secrets to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/gifts).



> для команды кейпопа на RPF-fighting 2015  
> иллюстратор arrogantbee

Когда Мину уходит, собрав целый ворох справок и направлений, собрав все свои вещи в две большие спортивные сумки с десятком брелоков, развешанных по карманам, Минхёк даже толком не успевает понять, что вообще произошло. Ещё вчера они торчали с утра до ночи в зале, отрабатывая танцевальные связки, гадали, как пройдёт их дебют, кто будет любимчиком у фанатов (тройка Мину-Ильхун-Сондже отчаянно конкурировала между собой), а сегодня Мину уходит из группы под сухое "если здоровье тебе позволит, то ты сможешь дебютировать потом". До дебюта считанные недели, состав группы давно заявлен, чёрт, они же столько всего напланировали _вместе_ , но Мину перехватывает сумки поудобнее, прощается со всеми (коротко обнимает каждого, хлопает Сондже по спине) — и исчезает за дверью.

Дверь закрывается с тихим хлопком, и этот звук разделяет мир на "до" и—

Честно говоря, никто не знает, откуда берётся Донгын. У него смешное американское имя — они долго всей группой ходят по дорму, перекатывая его на языке. "Пыниэль" — звучит странно и забавно, звучит _прикольно_ , и Чансоб даже бормочет его как-то во сне.

Фанаты кажутся откровенно раздосадованными: у Мину был приятный голос, красивое лицо и дикое обаяние. В сети появляются их первые тизер-фото; BtoB, это слово — их жизненное кредо — с каждым днём приобретает какую-то особую силу, какую-то магию, и вообще становится как-то материальней, что ли.

Донгын улыбается (у него замечательная улыбка, правда) — и всё вдруг становится на порядок проще.

BtoB продолжают подготовку к дебюту обновлённым составом, и всё вновь становится привычным поразительно быстро — словно в механизме заменили вышедшую из строя деталь новой, и он вновь заработал на полную. Сравнение пусть и достаточно точное, но Минхёку от мыслей об этом как-то не по себе: он вроде как отправляет Мину на свалку жизни. Чувство вины просыпается совсем некстати — и вот этого Минхёку для полного счастья и не хватало. 

Их первый шоукейс, все эти лица и огни, Минхёк словно смотрит на себя со стороны. Смотрит, как какой-то похожий на него парень поёт, танцует и болтает с фанатами. Эту запись, этот момент их маленького триумфа транслируют на ютубе, ползунок движется по шкале секунда за секундой.

Минхёк сам будто сморит прямую трансляцию: вот он называет своё имя, говорит слова благодарности, а вот он плачет — и это почти не стыдно. Кто-то хлопает, и кричит, и смеётся, слышится единый гулкий вздох, похожий на шум океана — океана, бурлящего у их ног.

 

Они снимают клип и выкладывают первый тизер — сорок две секунды грусти и блеклых тонов. У прекрасной Пак Чорон влажные от слёз глаза и идеальная укладка, колышимая искусственно сгенерированным порывом ветра, а ещё это симпатичное платьице, в котором она похожа на фею. 

Минхёк ловит стоп-кадры с собой и, если честно, не понимает, что чувствует.

Ынкван напевает себе под нос заевшую намертво строчку с "she gives me so much pain", пока просматривает комментарии.

— Нас назвали юной версией BEAST, — говорит он и скролит комментарии дальше.

— Молодёжной, — шепчет из угла Чансоб, и Сондже фыркает.

— Только не говори сонбэ об этом.

 

Реакция по большей части положительная, только изредка мелькают высказывания каких-то чересчур жирных троллей. Это не то чтобы обидно, но оставляет какой-то мутный осадок; Минхёк трясёт головой и считает сердца в комментариях со своим именем.

— Эй, Донгын, тут девчонка пишет, что ходила с тобой в одну церковь, — Сондже смеётся и хлопает его по плечу. Донгын пожимает плечами, но тоже улыбается.

— Это мило, хотя кажется, что Америка вообще в другой жизни была.

 

Время после дебюта вообще кажется каким-то новым уровнем. Словно кто-то переставил режим на хард в самом конце игры, а оказалось, что это лишь начало. Они дают второй тизер и клип, и Минхёк сутки не заходит в сеть, потому что боится.

Минхёк знает, что они справились — чёрт возьми, они отлично справились — но у него начинают трястись руки, когда он пытается представить, сколько лайков и просмотров наберёт их видео. Ребята на это только пожимают плечами, а Сондже закатывает глаза и обещает сообщать об их успехах каждые десять минут, если Минхёк не купит ему говядины. Мелкий вымогатель выглядит довольным и самоуверенным и мониторит свои фанбазы в твиттере, с удовольствием комментируя новые фото.

Ёсоб пишет в твиттере в тот же день: “Они не вторые BEAST, они будут уникальной группой” — и, чёрт, Минхёк чуть не задыхается: так накрывает его горячей волной искренней благодарности. 

 

— О, здесь я классно вышел, но лицо Ынкван-хёна, конечно, в тысячу раз эээ эпичней.

Минхёк хочет прописать ему воспитательный подзатыльник, но Ынкван только ржёт, а Сондже орёт, что он против насилия в семье.

О, да, они становятся всё больше похожи на семью, хотя не то чтобы Минхёка так сильно вдохновляла отведённая ему роль мамочки группы. Он разгоняет мемберов спать, когда они возвращаются из зала, напоминает о расписании и запихивает Сондже в рюкзак шоколадные батончики, если тот не успевает позавтракать.

Ынкван ведёт себя как приличный дурашливый муж, и, блин, несмотря на все очевидные минусы, Минхёка преследует ощущение, что будь он девушкой, то согласился бы выйти за Ынквана.

Привычные четыре-пять часов сна с каждым днём истаивают, превращаясь в обрывки воспоминаний. Вот Минхёк идёт спать, а вот спустя мгновение он вновь на ногах. За окном мутной пеленой повисают серые сумерки, в редких окнах горит оранжевый тусклый свет — и в такие моменты Минхёку почти хочется сдаться: вернуться в комнату и, свернувшись под одеялом, доспать всё, что он пропустил за последние годы. 

Вместо этого он быстро принимает душ, завтракает на ходу и сверяет расписание с менеджером. 

Им ещё раз говорят забыть о личной жизни — хотя бы на ближайшие года полтора-два. Минхёк кивает на все слова, да-да, я вас слушаю — на самом деле он слабо представляет, о какой личной жизни идёт речь с таким-то расписанием. Тут-то и пожить толком не успеваешь, на себя времени не хватает — что уж говорить о том, чтобы тратить его ещё на кого-то.

Вся их личная жизнь кончается за пределами ванной. 

Это немного сложно — жить в тесном дорме с шестью другими парнями, когда в нём отчётливо слышен каждый чёртов вздох.

 

У Ынквана розовая мягкая чёлка, он закалывает её набок и выглядит просто потрясающе нелепо. Их дебютное выступление проходит лучше, чем ожидалось, но Минхёк всё равно пересматривает его раз десять и каждый раз находит, к чему придраться. На самом деле он хорошо выглядит на записи, чёрт, камера его по-настоящему любит, но тогда, на сцене, казалось, что у него в любой момент может остановиться сердце. Весь этот адреналин, драйв, дикий такой мандраж — Минхёк стоял за кулисами и пытался унять дрожь в теле.

Наверное, если бы он не был так напряжён, то просто съехал бы по стеночке.

Это потом уже наступает блаженный момент, когда он теряется в танце, на автомате повторяет все движения ровно так, как и надо было, читает свою партию — и, господи, это чудо, что он не забывает строчки. 

Это прекрасно и волнительно, и, наверное, стоит всех бессонных ночей, тренировок до потери пульса и бесчисленных табу на всё, что только можно.

Уже на второй день после появления клипа в сети, их фанкафе насчитывает три тысячи человек. Минхёк тогда закрывается в ванной и долго плещет себе в лицо холодной водой. У него горят щёки и уши, и, блин, сердце колотится так, что становится страшно. Страшно, что это просто прекрасный сладкий сон, а стоит открыть глаза, как его вновь отбросит назад во времена трейни или ещё раньше — а этого он точно не пережил бы.

Он стоит, склонившись над раковиной, наверное, полчаса минимум. Пальцы вцепились в гладкие холодные края, чёлка мокрой бахромой свисает на глаза, и всё вокруг какое-то белое и нереалистичное.

Шарканье тапок по паркету, стук в дверь; Минхёк замирает и прислушивается. Его сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и хочется ослабить несуществующий галстук.

— Хён, хватит реветь, — говорит Сондже из-за двери. — Мне тоже надо.

Минхёк споласкивает лицо ещё раз, взъерошивает пятернёй влажную чёлку и выходит из ванной. Сондже стоит у двери, прислонившись плечом к стене, и, чёрт, какой же этот пацан красавчик. 

Минхёк щипает его за плечо, и Сондже недовольно шипит, вваливаясь в ванную. Он так похож на не самого доброго, диковатого кота, и Минхёку это даже по-своему нравится.

Плеск воды доносится словно сквозь слой ваты, белой и нереалистичной. Минхёк замирает под дверью и долгую минуту стоит, слушая тусклый шум из-за двери.

И чувство у него такое, что Сондже говорил всерьёз.

Им нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть — ко всему — но его точно никогда не хватит, чтобы свыкнуться окончательно.

Ноль часов сна — его норма на три совершенно диких дня. Первые выступления, на которых они ещё только входят во вкус, расслушивают фанчант, рассматривают баннеры и полотенца с их символикой. У Минхёка от всего этого кружится голова, хотя по большей части всё-таки от недосыпа.

Он отрубается в гримёрке минут на пятнадцать, но краем уха слышит чьи-то голоса и разговоры, в смысл которых не может вникнуть. Эти пятнадцать минут он проводит словно в мягком уютном коконе, а когда просыпается, синяки под его глазами уже тщательно замаскированы, а волосы аккуратно уложены и залиты литром лака.

Из зала доносятся обрывки чужих песен, хитов нынешней недели и не очень. В углу гримёрки находятся Донгын и Ильхун, склонившиеся над кипой каких-то бумаг и увлечённо о чём-то переговаривающиеся. Минхёк подсаживается к ним, прислоняется плечом к оголённому плечу Ильхуна — оно замечательно гладкое и тёплое, Минхёк бы с удовольствием прижался к нему щекой и спал бы дальше — и пытается вникнуть в то, о чём они говорят.

Кипа бумаг в их руках, бумаг, разбросанных по дивану — это фанатские письма. Десятки писем с аккуратными рядами букв или плывущими строчками. Донгын бережно распечатывает конверты (на них разноцветные рисунки и наклейки) и читает письма, то и дело обращаясь к Ильхуну за помощью с переводом какого-нибудь слова.

Их милые девочки пишут: “оппа, поздравляю с дебютом!”, и “вы потрясающе талантливые”, и “постарайтесь, а я вас буду поддерживать всеми силами!” — и ещё тысячу простых и наивных фраз, от которых у Минхёка всё внутри радостно и сладко сжимается. Он уже начал узнавать некоторые лица — и улыбаться им чаще и ярче.

Так приятно — знать, что у BtoB есть эти девочки. 

Так приятно — по-своему принадлежать им.

— Как это читается? — спрашивает Донгын, и Ильхун улыбается ему счастливой улыбкой отца, наблюдающего за тем, как быстро учится его ребёнок. Донгын для них всё ещё — или уже? — иностранец, в его речи проскальзывает забавный акцент. 

Донгын яркий и далёкий, как чикагские небоскрёбы, — и ему это очень идёт.

Ильхун наклоняется совсем близко к нему, позволяет слиться их зонам комфорта, но с Донгыном неуютно быть просто не может.

Не то чтобы Минхёк ему завидовал.

Ах, да ладно.

/

Они тогда сидят во вьетнамском ресторане и едят фо*, разговор протекает лениво и довольно, и Минхёк, не удержавшись, покачивает плечами под льющуюся из динамиков песню. Хёнщик улыбается ему этой своей особой мягкой улыбкой, и его глаза превращаются в две щёлки в обрамлении складок и коротких тёмных ресниц. Сондже цепляет кусок говядины из тарелки Минхёка, но тот только отмахивается. 

— Было бы круто, если бы наша песня заиграла, — говорит Хёнщик, его улыбка становится шире и светлее.

Они как-то дружно все вздыхают-ухают, и, чёрт, у Минхёка в груди всё мгновенно теплеет и кажется мягким — словно туда забрался крошечный ласковый зверь. Всё это такой приятный сладкий сон, в котором он просыпается с мыслью, что это лишь сон, в котором он просыпается и просыпается…

Его утро не может быть плохим, не может быть тусклым, когда рядом эти ребята, когда он знает, что на музыкальных каналах крутят их песню и тысячи лиц смотрят на его лицо, подпевают его строкам, чьи-то руки пишут письма — разноцветными яркими ручками — и покупают их диски.

Минхёк поднимает голову, до него не сразу доходит, что вообще произошло.

Сондже сидит с открытым ртом, руки как-то странно замерли в воздухе. У него такое потрясающее выражение лица — смесь испуга с искренним удивлением.

Минхёк видит всё как в замедленной съёмке.

Ынкван начинает ржать первым — он чуть не давится лапшой, которой набит его рот, но ржёт и захлёбывается счастливым идиотским смехом. Он толкает Чансоба в плечо, и тот тоже заливается гоготом, и спустя мгновение их стол — центр смеха и радости. Вокруг них, наверное, такая светлая аура, что можно лечить тоску любой стадии и рак, наверное, тоже можно, и, блин, Минхёк закрывает лицо руками, чувство, что он сейчас расплачется, их песня, над ними, вокруг них, Сондже начинает подпевать, и все посетители ресторана сейчас наверняка смотрят на них; Минхёк мычит себе в ладони припев, Хёнщик подпевает, Донгын пытается что-то сказать, но может только смеяться, вкус фо на языке сменяется на что-то другое и странное, и если это не счастье, то Минхёк не знает, что это может быть.

Тогда, раньше, они могли только мечтать о чём-то подобном. Надеяться, что их песни будут крутить в эфире радиостанций, что люди будут оглядываться на них и говорить что-то вроде “о, это ведь те парни, которые дебютировали недавно”. И улыбаться им, поздравлять и просить автограф.

Роспись у Минхёка выходит корявая, но хозяин ресторана только добродушно улыбается и кивает головой, словно болванчик. Чёрный маркер, росчерки и загогулины — и вот имя Минхёка замирает на стене, как напоминание о его существовании. 

Сондже расписывается широким отточенным жестом, и каждая линия оказывается ровно на своём месте. Сондже пишет “удачи и благополучия” и ставит сердечко, идеально ровное и аккуратное сердечко.

/

Они заказывают две огромные пиццы на группу. Всю дорогу до дорма Минхёк прячет лицо в воротнике кофты и пытается уняться громовое урчание в животе. Если он не поест в ближайшие полчаса, то просто свалится где-нибудь от истощения.

В гостиной тепло и светло; все разбредаются по своим углам: Хёнщик отправляется под бок к Ильхуну, Донгын заглядывает через плечо Чансоба ему в телефон, а Минхёк оказывается зажат между Ынкваном и Сондже. Между двух огней — между двух огненных бестий. 

Сондже ласковый, как котёнок, он называет Минхёка хёном, когда просит передать ему кусок пиццы, и затыкается на долгие три минуты, увлечённо его пережёвывая.

Восемь кусков на семерых упорно не делятся — Сондже смотрит на последний в коробке совершенно отчаявшимся взглядом, и Минхёк тяжело вздыхает; на общем голосовании шесть из шести рук подымаются вверх, и Сондже получает вторую коробку пиццы в своё единоличное пользование. Он выглядит таким счастливым и так старается выразить свою огромную любовищу к хёнам, что Минхёк серьёзно боится, что Сондже полезет к нему целоваться.

— Хён, мне всегда очень нравились твои зубы, — говорит Сондже и закидывается пиццей.

Минхёк смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а потом цепляет пальцем кусочек сыра, прилипший к его губе.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе на это ответить.

Сондже пытается отдать ему половину пиццы в коробке и вздыхает до неприличия облегчённо, когда Минхёк отказывается.

/

Пока Сондже с Ильхуном усиленно делают вид, что ходят в школу (два раза в неделю на пару предметов — это вообще-то очень серьёзное образование, а не пустая трата времени), Минхёк ложится в три ночи и просыпается в четыре утра, чтобы пойти в спортзал. Ынкван зевает всю дорогу, раззявивает свой огромный рот так, что кажется, его лицо в один момент просто-напросто лопнет. У Минхёка противно слипаются глаза, но он упрямо тащится к тренажёрам, упражнения на подкачку рук и пресса, здесь потянуть, здесь напрячься…

Он падает без сил на пол и пялится в зеркальный потолок, кажущийся порталом в какую-то параллельную реальность. Минхёк там выглядит бледным и безнадёжно усталым, и чёлка у него лежит совершенно отвратительно.

Ынкван проходит мимо и пытается пнуть его под бок, но Минхёк извивается шустрой гусеницей и вовремя уворачивается.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогой, — шипит он и поднимается на ноги, вытирает влажное от пота лицо полотенцем и возвращается к своим упражнениям.

Ынкван проходит мимо ещё раз и, глупо хихикнув, щипает его за бок.

/

Альбом выходит третьего апреля — Минхёк чувствует себя отцом новорождённого ребёнка и лезет ко всем обниматься. У него слишком хорошее настроение, боже, он готов взорваться от восторга в любую минуту. Им приносят их расписание на ближайшее время: репетиции, музыкальные шоу и фанмит. От одной мысли обо всём этом у Минхёка потеют руки, а потом менеджер говорит “у вас будет собственное шоу”, и это как контрольный выстрел в голову.

День за днём они кочуют из гримёрной в гримёрную, меняются костюмы, расположение палитры теней на туалетном столике и высота кресла, Минхёк спит, пока его волосы заливают лаком, а когда просыпается, Ынкван с предельно сосредоточенным выражением лица впихивает в Сондже лимон.

Каждый мембер заводит себе твиттер, и это становится отправной точкой в Ад; ужин в ресторане заканчивается несколькими фото, загруженными в сеть и почти сотней в галерее их телефонов. Пока Сондже вертится вокруг чаши с камджатаном**, Минхёк делает селку с Ильхуном и постит свой первый твит.

Делать всё эти вещи в первый раз — просто потрясающе.

Фанаты называют его “оппой”, ретвитят и добавляют твит в избранное, кто-то пишет, что они чертовски красивые — Сондже на это только закатывает глаза.

— Вы же знаете, что лицо группы на самом деле именно я.

Минхёк просит у высших сил побольше терпения и душевного спокойствия, когда укладывается поздно ночью в кровать. Тело ноет от усталости, но завтра — такой же долгий и тяжёлый день. Сондже выходит из душа последним и, выключив свет в комнате, забирается под одеяло. Семь тихих голосов в разнобой шепчут спокойной ночи, и Минхёк закрывает глаза, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что каким бы это завтра ни было, у него есть совершенно бесценные вещи, которые придадут ему сил и уверенности. Он прижимается щекой к подушке; где-то за плечом выдыхают со свистом воздух самые близкие — во всех смыслах — для него люди, и это магия, самая настоящая магия.

/

Вслед за альбомом следует первый эпизод их шоу и выступление на Lotte World; они каверят “Heaven” Эйли и хорошо отрываются, а вернувшись вечером домой, мониторят новости, сообщения и фото фанбаз. 

Сондже рассматривает собственные фото и выдыхает потрясённое “какой красавчик!”, облапывает своё лицо и по-дурацки улыбается.

Минхёк метким броском посылает в него подушку, а потом только пожимает плечами, мол, у него рука дрогнула.

Чансоб говорит, что это любовь — и следующая подушка летит уже ему в голову.

Пасха выпадает на восьмое апреля; Донгын цитирует в твиттер Библию, пока сидит в гримёрке перед выступлением на Инкигайо. После они едут на фансайн в Ильсан, и по его завершению у Минхёка едва не отнимается рука. У него болят щёки улыбаться, но он продолжает, эта улыбка сама лезет из него, клеится к губам так, что и не отодрать совсем.

Они возвращаются домой поздно вечером и находят распиханные по всем углам плетёные корзинки с шоколадом и конфетами. Минхёк шелестит обёрткой от шоколадного яйца и не может отделаться от мысли, что им достался лучший менеджер на свете.

Может, он всего этого и не заслужил вовсе?

Он падает на кровать, раскинувшись морской звездой, и лежит с прикрытыми глазами, пока на него не падает чья-то тёмная тень, а потом ещё что-то — кто-то — падает, и спустя секунду они уже борющийся комок из рук и ног. 

Минхёку прилетает локтем под рёбра, и это больно, конечно, но по большей части хорошо. Они замирают так — уставшие, тяжело дышащие и радостные — друг напротив друга. Сондже доверительно тычется лбом Минхёку в плечо и сваливает к себе на кровать под защиту тёплого одеяла с мультяшным принтом.

/

Это совсем другая жизнь — другой мир даже — они идут в магазин за продуктами, и их окликает группа школьниц. Девочки хорошенькие и шумные, они кудахчут и толкаются вокруг, тычут пальцами в экраны телефонов, включая камеры. Пара совместных фото, скомканное “пока” и ответное “удачи, мы вас любим”.

CUBE открывает собственное кафе, и Донгын отправляется туда на целый день, чтобы поработать официантом и поразвлекать посетителей. Чансоб заказывает кучу еды и с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как Донгын маневрирует между столиков с подносом. Минхёк потягивает апельсиновый сок, когда в его стакане находится лишняя трубочка — у Сондже самое невинное выражение лица, но его выдаёт полный коварства взгляд. Минхёк закатывает глаза, но молчит; кажется, он слишком многое позволяет этим людям.

Жизнь до дебюта смазывается цветными тусклыми линиями, а потом и вовсе почти стирается. Даже не верится, что когда-то они были кем-то другими: что Сондже провалил кастинг в JYP; что Хёнщик пытался найти одобрения у отца, просто чтобы играть на гитаре, а потом два года учился в Шанхае, в бесплодных попытках забыть о карьере певца; что Ынкван пел и пел, а потом ещё три года стажировался; что Донгын бросил свой Чикаго, с его небоскрёбами и воскресными походами в церковь, чтобы вернуться в Корею и присоединиться к JYP, а спустя два года уйти в CUBE, что Чансоб со скейтборда и ударной установки пересел в кресло гримёра, научился танцевать и красиво расписываться на дисках, плакатах и баннерах.

Это сейчас они выступают на музыкальных шоу и фотографируются с фанатами, но всего несколько месяцев назад они были среди нескольких десятков трейни, были всего лишь одними из. Так же как все каждый день занимались с часа дня до десяти вечера, чтобы в конце недели выбрать песню и, исполнив её, получить оценку, от которой зависело их будущее. 

Игра на выживание — и часто пострашнее, чем рисуется в фильмах ужасов.

Они были трейни — подвешенными в пространстве людьми; их будущее, туманное, но перспективное, казалось чем-то далёким и неведомым. Каждый день они посещали уроки вокала и акробатики, иногда принимали участие в устраиваемых агентством образовательных программах. Бродили по берегу реки Хан, подбирая оставленный кем-то беззаботным мусор, и мечтали, и надеялись, и верили.

Все эти неловкие моменты вроде походов в детские приюты, где даже недотрога Ильхун расцветал и таскал охапки мальчишек и девочек на руках, или посещения занятий по половому воспитанию с профессором Гу Сонэ.

Сейчас они дают свои первые интервью и выступают на радио; Минхёк закрывает глаза и думает.

Кто же эти новые люди.

/

Разрыв связок, говорит им врач в больнице, и по коридору разносится горестный вой. Ильхун выглядит больным и виноватым, и Минхёк ободряюще треплет его по плечу.

— Всё в порядке.

Они возвращаются домой в абсолютном молчании, в салоне их микроавтобуса темно и тепло, только на заднем фоне тихо играет совсем свежая и хитовая "MAMA". Минхёк хочет попросить выключить радио, чтобы эти чужие, любимые кем-то другим голоса смолкли, оставили в покое их тишину — оставили их в покое. Шоу-бизнес, сцена, радио-эфиры — на самом деле это поле боя. И, кажется, несмотря ни на что, они, BtoB, терпят поражение.

Минхёк съезжает вниз по сидению и прислоняется виском к плечу сидящего рядом Донгына.

Может быть, он ненавидит такие моменты — когда радужный мыльный пузырь вокруг них лопается, и всё вдруг становится каким-то обременительным.

Дома они дружно устраиваются в гостиной и смотрят “Рапунцель”. К середине мультфильма Донгын отключается, и его голова, скатившись по спинке дивана, оказывается на подлокотнике. Хёнщик заботливо подпихивает ему под шею подушку и набрасывает на плечи плед, и Минхёк ловит себя на том, что опять бессознательно и бесконтрольно улыбается.

Сондже хватает ильхунову загипсованную ногу и укладывает себе на колени — спустя секунду в его руках обнаруживаются розовая и жёлтая блестящие гелевые ручки. Ильхун дёргает ногой и машет руками, пытаясь отползти или откатиться куда подальше, но Сондже держит крепко, а потом и вовсе прижимает локтем его бедро к своему. 

— Хён, хочешь нарисую тебе что-нибудь?

Ильхун так отчаянно машет головой, что Минхёку становится его жалко. 

В конечном итоге это заканчивается лишь безобидными изображениями блестящего персика и банана на грязно-белой поверхности гипса. Ильхун страдальчески стонет все те пятнадцать минут, пока Сондже тщательно закрашивает банан, а потом только тяжело вздыхает и изредка дёргается, в попытках изменить положение ноги. 

В какой-то момент ему это удаётся — и, чёрт, Минхёк даже жалеет, что смотрел на них в тот момент — потому что выражение лица Сондже меняется в три секунды, в три томительно долгие секунды.

Сондже мучительно краснеет и вообще выглядит так, будто сейчас заплачет.

Ильхун смотрит на него круглыми глазами, а потом торопливо убирает ногу, словно оттаскивает кусачую собаку.

Сондже хватается за край донгынового пледа и перетягивает его к себе; весь вечер он сидит с опущенной головой и порозовевшими щеками.

Минхёк косит на него краем глаза и упорно не понимает, что его так взволновало.

/

Они снимаются для майского выпуска Ceci и дают небольшое интервью, в котором Донгын признаётся, что называл Сондже Со Ингуком из-за их сходства, а Ынкван говорит о том, что ему сложно быть строгим.

Минхёк разглядывает их фото на экране, гигабайты прекрасных фото, на которых позируют, улыбаются и посылают пронизывающие взгляды какие-то незнакомые ему парни. Пиджак на Минхёке практически не оставляет простора для фантазии, Ильхун кажется старше и серьёзнее, а Чансоб не выглядит как последний дурак.

Сондже выглядит старше своих неполных семнадцати лет, о чём Минхёк совершенно точно жалеет.

Они живут вместе уже полгода, они вообще-то хорошие друзья даже несмотря на разницу в возрасте, но иногда Минхёк просто залипает во времени и пространстве, пытаясь понять, знает ли он Сондже хоть немного.

И слишком часто он думает, что нет, совсем не знает.

/

Проходит месяц спустя их дебюта; целый месяц, всего лишь месяц — Минхёк, правда, не знает, как к этому относиться. Их день за днём всё чаще начинают узнавать и окликать на улицах, график продолжает забиваться радио-эфирами, музыкальными шоу и интервью. Их заставляют делать странные вещи вроде пародий на дораму “Солнце в объятиях луны” или показывать эгьё, но Минхёк мирится с этим: в конце концов, он долго ко всему этому шёл.

“Успех!” — говорит Сондже и хлопает в ладоши.

Они получают гору подарков и писем; среди всего этого барахла восемьдесят процентов занимают плюшевые игрушки, двадцать девять процентов еда и один процент — чей-то нежно-розовый лифчик. Минхёк даже думать не хочет о том, почему всё вдруг превращается в игру “кинь лифчик в лицо ближнему”, но эти пять минут ему очень-очень стыдно.

Сондже улыбается широко, но уголки его губ изредка предательски подрагивают.

Они когда-то говорили о своих девочках, мельком, конечно, и Сондже тоже вставил свои пять вон, мол, были у него то ли две, то ли три девушки, с которыми он и сейчас неплохо общается. Ильхун тогда ущипнул Сондже за подбородок и странно улыбнулся, а потом спросил “может, кто-нибудь из них разрешил поцеловать её в щеку?”, и Сондже покраснел от стыда и злости. 

Это была недобрая шутка.

Сондже утыкается носом в телефон, мочки его ушей, едва виднеющиеся за волосами, кажутся ярко-розовыми.

Минхёк отворачивается — и лифчик едва не прилетает ему в лицо.

/

Двадцать третьего апреля две тысячи двенадцатого года Со Ингук выкладывает на своём аккаунте в me2day фото с Сондже.

Чансоб едва не захлёбывается от смеха.

/

Второго мая BtoB выпускают свой цифровой сингл “Father” (Минхёк плачет, когда слушает его в первый раз, но это остаётся тайной для всех, кроме не вовремя оказавшегося рядом Хёнщика) и празднуют день рождения Сондже.

То, что Сондже исполняется семнадцать — нет, серьёзно _семнадцать_ , — Минхёк осознаёт только в тот момент, когда тот задувает свечи на торте. 

Они сидят в тесной гримёрке, потные, уставшие, с местами поплывшим макияжем, и смотрят на то, как колышется пламя свечей. Сондже выдыхает — и на секунду комната погружается в полумрак. В воздухе остаётся только мутноватое облачко дыма.

Ынкван тянет Сондже на себя, обнимает и пытается поднять; говорит “наша детка выросла”, но детка Сондже, даже твёрдо стоя на ногах, едва ли не на полголовы выше всей группы. Донгын пытается разрезать торт, но все куски у него получаются разного размера, и Ильхун смеётся и гладит его по залитым лаком намертво волосам.

Им так хорошо вместе — Минхёку так хорошо — что последние два месяца кажутся чем-то нереальным и сказочным. У Сондже плывёт подводка, и сам он плывёт: плечи поникают и голова опускается, и уже спустя пару секунд всё смешивается и становится невыносимо жарким. 

Они стоят и обнимают его, и обнимают друг друга, и Минхёк выдыхает Сондже в плечо, а кто-то другой (кажется, Хёнщик) выдыхает в плечо уже ему, бесконечная цепочка из рук и выдохов; Сондже под ними — между ними — трясётся, и у Минхёка отчего-то ноет в груди.

Дома они выпивают по бокалу шампанского, съедают по куску пиццы и торта и расползаются по кроватям. Минхёк принимает душ последним и отчаянно тянет время, ванную затягивает плотным облаком пара, и, кажется, что от духоты можно потерять сознание.

Минхёк такой потерянный и выбитый из колеи непонятно чем, единственное, что совершенно очевидно — это всё из-за Сондже. Это всё — самая точная формулировка, на которую способен Минхёк.

Он уже собирается спать, когда вспоминает, что надо было бросить спортивную форму в стирку ещё вчера. Ярко-розовая сумка с лого “BEAST” находится в дальнем углу, Минхёк вытаскивает из неё комок пропахшей потом одежды и тяжело вздыхает. 

На дне сумки он замечает прямоугольник цветной бумаги и аккуратно вытаскивает его, ухватившись за потрёпанный уголок.

У Минхёка был крошечный календарик за две тысячи десятый год, на котором он чёрной ручкой вычёркивал каждый день до их первого выступления — хотя даты вообще-то не особо совпадали — и сейчас это грустно и смешно: с карманного календаря за две тысячи десятый год на него смотрит лохматый симпатичный кролик, а на оборотной стороне — ряды зачеркнутых чёрной ручкой цифр.

Всё обрывается за пять дней до дебюта: Минхёк теряет календарь и, пожалев об этом минут десять, забывает — чтобы продолжить двигаться вперёд дальше.

Завтра Минхёк проснётся, чтобы вновь посмотреть на Сондже и попытаться понять, что происходит. А в полдень они дадут клип на “Father”, и, может, Минхёк опять затоскует по дому и родителям, захочет хоть на день вернуться в прошлое, в котором нет этой беготни и кутерьмы, прошлое, в котором он вообще-то тоже был по-своему счастлив.

Всё это будет потом, будет завтра.

Всё будет в порядке.

/

Они заканчивают промоушен с “Father”, и это грустно; на Родительский день к Минхёку приезжают мать и отец, и он обнимает их, наверное, целую вечность, пока Джиён не начинает деликатно покашливать. Ильхун насмешливо улыбается, и, ладно, окей, Минхёк определённо не собирался делать замечаний по поводу того, как его мгновенно захватили в полный любви и нежности плен мать и сестра.

Они выбирают название для фанклуба, и теперь у BtoB появляются свои Melody — это мило, и сладко, и радостно. Минхёк постит селку в твиттер, а потом неторопливо смывает макияж, склонившись над раковиной. И, может быть, бросив взгляд в зеркало, он всего на секунду чувствует себя уязвимым.

/

Лицо Донгына выражает вселенскую печаль, он сидит за ноубуком, нервно кликая мышкой, и, надо признать, это немного раздражает. У него, на самом деле, есть железное оправдание: сегодня (хотя ещё только завтра) его сестра, потерявшаяся в переплетении чикагских улиц, выходит замуж, и Донгын на её свадьбу если и попадает, то только благодаря скайпу. Между ними полмира, огромеееенное такое расстояние, и Минхёк может только посочувствовать.

Весь день Донгын проводит в сети, посылая сестре взволнованные сообщения, из динамиков его ноутбука то и дело доносится беглая английская речь с сильным корейским акцентом, и Донгын улыбается (как дурак, как последний счастливый дурак), разглядывая свою сестру на экране. У неё хорошенькое платье, и вообще вся она — хорошенькая; Минхёк машет в камеру и поздравляет её и Хосе.

Донгын отправляет страстное сообщение в твиттер — и за оставшиеся сутки его меншены пополняются несколькими сотнями твитов с поздравлениями от Мелоди.

У кого-то там свадьба, семья и дети, а у Минхёка карьера, ради которой он вроде бы готов на многое. Ключевое слово “вроде бы”. Он засыпает тем вечером, и ему снятся розы, и девушки со спрятанными за слоями кружева лицами, и Чикаго, чикагское горячее солнце. Утром он просыпается и первое, что видит — это голую пятку Сондже, высунувшуюся из-под одеяла, а потом покрасневшую ильхунову щеку и сонного Ынквана, тяжело переваливающегося по комнате.

У Минхёка есть кое-что не менее замечательное.

/

Минхёк до этого ни разу не летал на самолёте, и, честно говоря, у него мелко подрагивают пальцы от нервного напряжении, когда они, уже стоя в аэропорту, готовятся взойти на борт. Сингапур он знает только по фото из гугла: небоскрёбы, подсвеченные ярким жёлтым и оранжевым, и вода, бесконечная водная гладь, и отражённый в ней город — словно расплывчатые пятна краски. Ынкван подталкивает его в спину, и Минхёк торопливо делает шаг вперёд.

Сондже усаживается в соседнее кресло и уже спустя десять минут после взлёта засыпает, ткнувшись лбом Минхёку в плечо. Во сне он становится похож на ангела, а не на вредного ребёнка-переростка, и Минхёк треплет его по лохматой чёрной макушке.

Минхёк делает фото: крыло самолёта на фоне куска неба в обрывках облаков — и Чансоб, просунувший нос в щель между креслами, выдыхает уважительное "классика". Земли не видно совсем, кажется, что там море, море яркого и нежного голубого, и Минхёк даже задерживает дыхание на секунду-другую дольше.

Он фоткает спящего Сондже тоже — плюс три к его коллекции компрометирующих фото, о которых никто не должен узнать.

Сондже смешно сопит во сне, его нос морщится и как-то дёргается. Минхёк приваливается виском к его тёплой макушке и прикрывает глаза.

У него внутри спокойное тихое море, и, боже, вот бы это никогда не кончалось. 

Уютный гостиничный номер на троих; Сондже начинает разбрасывать шмотки, только переступив порог, а Ильхун грозится выкинуть его чемодан с двадцать третьего этажа. Минхёк падает на кровать и едва не отрубается под их монотонное переругивание. Весь перелёт из Сеула до Сингапура он разглядывал то небо, то макушки сидящих впереди пассажиров, то Сондже и был до неприличия бодр, но сейчас на тело накатывает такая приятная ватная слабость, что хочется упасть в подушку лицом и блаженно проспать целые сутки.

Его трясут за плечо, и он открывает глаза — взгляд упорно отказывается фокусироваться на лице Ильхуна, и оно кажется просто бледным расплывчатым пятном.

— Сейчас ужинаем, даём клип, а потом едем репетировать.

Минхёк вздыхает.

Они ужинают в кафе недалеко от гостиницы; в помещении темновато, тепло и очень уютно, остро пахнет мясом и специями. Сондже цепляет пальцами лист какого-то огромного зелёного растения, стоящего в кадке рядом, и стирает со словно покрытой воском поверхности тонкий слой пыли.

За ужином Минхёк мало говорит и мало ест: таращится в окно, разглядывая прохожих за стеклом. Сингапур кажется средоточием всех самых ярких и живых цветов, и это как-то завораживает. Ильхун водит палочками у него перед носом, и Минхёк вздрагивает, улыбается и позволяет сделать с собой очередную селку.

Они собираются группой в гостиничном номере, Джиён устраивает ноутбук на журнальном столике, разворачивает так, чтобы было видно всем. У Минхёка немного дрожат губы от нервного возбуждения, а взгляд сам цепляется за стрелку на часах. Джиён обновляет ютуб пару раз, а потом на их странице появляется видео — "Irresistable lips". Сцена в церкви на превью.

Минхёк делает глубокий вдох, когда Джиён жмёт на плей.

Смотреть немного неловко: это не просто видео с танцем или красивыми профилями на фоне сгорающего фортепьяно. Это Минхёк и девушка, и их история, все эти "будь нежным, страстным и несчастным", "ты же влюблён в эти губы, чёрт, подправьте ей макияж" и "нам нужно твоё лицо крупным планом". Он выглядит хорошо в HD-качестве, обнимает, страдает и имитирует поцелуй — жадно прижимается к мягким пухлым губам, за которыми он бежал, по которым сходил с ума. У него под ладонями то тоненькая талия, то мягкие тёплые щёки, и от актрисы приятно пахнет чем-то цветочным — Минхёк помнит это совершенно отчётливо, словно всё снималось максимум полчаса назад. Они лежали в одной кровати, пока вокруг носился стафф, кто-то дёргал провода, перетаскивал свет и аппаратуру, чтобы отснять эту сцену поэффектнее.

Ильхун толкает его в плечо:

— Это же как раз после того, как я залез к вам в кровать.

Минхёк кивает и треплет его по волосам, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, на котором он пытается прожить чью-то чужую жизнь.

Сондже удовлетворённо хмыкает, когда показывают его красивое лицо крупным планом, а потом начинает тихо подпевать. 

Минхёк поворачивает голову в его сторону — и долгую минуту не находит в себе сил отвернуться. Был бы Сондже постарше, это его бы взяли на главную роль. Ему бы тоже пошло всё это: влюблённость, прикосновения и многозначительные взгляды, а потом попытки догнать что-то упущенное. Минхёк смотрит на него, тоже грустно и многозначительно. Какой же Сондже красивый.

Ынкван гудит и хлопает его по плечу, когда показывают сцену с поцелуем, мол, классно сыграл, чувак. Минхёк рассеянно кивает, а потом клип кончается и Джиён, хлопнув в ладони, сообщает, что у них пять минут на то, чтобы собраться на репетицию.

Ильхун падает лицом в кровать и говорит, что срочно умирает, Чансоб падает рядом и говорит, что тоже не против, а потом на них заваливается Сондже и — чёрт, Минхёк обожает этих ребят.

/

Они возвращаются домой уже в середине ночи, убитые и обессиленные, разбредаются по своим комнатам. Ильхун идёт в душ первым, а потом засыпает сидя — в одних трусах и растянутой футболке. Сондже, гадко похихикивая, толкает его в плечо, и Ильхун послушно падает на подушку, совершенно инертный и безразличный ко всему. 

Минхёк набрасывает ему на плечи одеяло и усаживается на подоконник мониторить соцсети, пока Сондже сгребает шмотки и полотенца в кучу и отправляется в душ. За шумом воды можно различить его пение — Минхёк улыбается, угадывая "Gee" от SNSD.

Минхёк отвлекается от чтения откликов в твиттере и замирает, глядя в окно. На двадцать этажей вниз и ещё больше вверх простирается Сингапур, яркий и подвижный, живой и дикий. Жёлтый свет окутывает город, словно золотистый кокон, и всё кажется чуть менее реальным, чуть более прозрачным. Минхёк прислоняется виском к стеклу и смотрит вниз, на ленты дорог и блестящую водяную гладь, с рябью цветных разводов, а потом вверх — в чёрное беззвёздное небо. На мгновение его посещает чувство, что, если бы не эти цветные пятна, он не смог бы понять, где настоящее небо, а где лишь его отражение.

— Хён, — тянет Сондже, усаживаясь рядом и прислоняясь спиной к спине Минхёка.

У него горячая после душа кожа, пахнущая мылом. Минхёк прикрывает глаза и мычит в ответ. Разговаривать нет никакого желания, вместо этого хочется ткнуться носом в шею Сондже да так и сидеть, пока не придёт Джиён и не скажет, что у них через час самолёт и пора шевелить задницами.

— Я бы сыграл лучше тебя.

Минхёк хмыкает.

— Это был бы скандал. Тебе слишком рано знать, что с девушками можно целоваться.

Сондже ёрзает на месте и недовольно дёргает плечом, видимо, пытаясь столкнуть Минхёка с подоконника, но потом всё-таки успокаивается и усаживается по-человечески. Он откидывает назад голову, упираясь макушкой в затылок Минхёка, и тот вздыхает чуть более рвано и поспешно, чем ему самому бы того хотелось. В тишине комнаты слышно только размеренное сопение Ильхуна, шумные выдохи Сондже и, кажется, стук минхёкового сердца.

Между их спинами только футболка Минхёка, легко пропускающая жар Сондже. Это кружит голову, словно адская карусель, и Минхёк зажмуривается сильнее. Сейчас ничто не заставит его открыть глаза — или он просто сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Фоном его мыслям идёт их песня, нарезка из видеоряда, а потом словно кто-то подклеивает на место актрисы Сондже.

Хренов мастер фотошопа.

У Минхёка колотится сердце и потеют ладони. Сондже наверняка чувствует это сумасшедшее бум-бум-бум своей спиной, но молчит, виду не подаёт. 

Лучше бы он уже ушёл, улёгся спать или уткнулся в телефон, а Минхёк закрылся бы в душе и наконец забыл обо всём этом, хотя бы на пятнадцать минут выкинул его из головы. Сондже всё молчит, а Минхёк не двигается, у него под веками чуть-альтернативная реальность: ночной Сингапур, темнота их комнаты и силуэт Сондже, подсвеченный золотым. На нём только свободные пижамные штаны, под которыми можно различить очертания его мягкого члена, волосы влажные и растрёпанные — в такие только бы и вцепиться, притягивая его к себе. У него широкие плечи и грудь с тёмными сосками, и сильная шея, и Минхёка мутит и душит от невозможности сделать вдох, эти глаза напротив — блестящие и хитрые, и губы, и губы, и огромный красивый рот.

Минхёк тяжело сглатывает и открывает глаза. Сондже за его спиной потягивается и шумно зевает.

— Я спать, а то завтрашнее выступление не переживу, — говорит он и пытается взъерошить Минхёку волосы. Минхёк ловит его за руку, тянет на себя и берёт его шею в надёжный захват.

— Вот же мелкая дрянь, — шепчет он ему на ухо, и Сондже дёргается, зло шипит и обещает скинуть Минхёка ночью с кровати.

Не то чтобы у Минхёка ёкало сердце, когда Сондже прижимается плечом к его груди.

Сондже забирается под одеяло, накрываясь по пояс. Минуты две Минхёк просто сидит, прислонившись к оконному стеклу, и разглядывает его смуглую сильную спину, а потом хватает полотенце и уходит в душ, где долго стоит под прохладной струёй и смотрит, как вода стекает с его чёлки.

Он возвращается в комнату и забирается под одеяло; лунный свет смешивается с неоном уличных огней и отбрасывает на стекло цветные блики. Сингапур тонет в этом свечении, небоскрёбы врастают в небо, размываясь за краями облаков.

Ильхун на соседней кровати ворочается и что-то бурчит себе под нос.

Минхёк откидывается на подушки, но так и не может заснуть.

То, что его мучает, — это совершенно чёткое и холодное, как кубик льда, осознание, что всё изначально обречено на провал. Дело не в контракте и не в уголовном кодексе, дело не в том, что они айдолы. Это просто Сондже, с которым всё всегда по-особенному — но не так, как хотелось бы Минхёку. В конечном итоге это пройдёт — головокружение, возбуждение и влюблённость — но сначала Минхёку придётся тысячу и один раз посмотреть на Сондже, подумать "чёрт, я сойду с ума" и упрямо сцепить зубы. 

То, что происходит в его голове — все сценарии и варианты развития событий, — должно там и остаться.

Сондже как-то особенно шумно выдыхает во сне, и Минхёк замирает, прислушиваясь к ночной тишине, но стук его сердца заглушает любые звуки.

/

Он открывает глаза уже на рассвете, проспав всего час. Сондже сидит в своей постели, откинувшись на подушку, и шарит в мобильном. Минхёк зевает и потягивается, и Сондже поворачивается к нему.

— Доброе утро, — шепчет одними губами и улыбается.

Минхёк сонно моргает и улыбается тоже.

Его телефон вибрирует, уведомляя о новом сообщении, и Минхёк тянется к прикроватной тумбочке за ним. Сообщение от Сондже: десяток смайлов и "хорошего дня, хён". Пока Минхёк читает, приходит ещё одно сообщение: фотография взлохмаченного Сондже, делающего эгьё. Минхёк подтягивает одеяло к груди и печатает ответ:

_мы вообще-то лежим на соседних кроватях_

Сондже тихонько хмыкает.

_мы же не хотим разбудить ильхуни-хёна?_

_это сделает будильник в ближайшие семь минут_

Минхёк поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Сондже. Этот, настоящий, совсем не похож на того, что видится Минхёку по ночам. 

Лучше.

Сондже щурится и прижимается щекой к подушке, и Минхёку вдруг нестерпимо хочется оказаться с ним в одной постели, прижаться к его горячему сильному бедру и перестать думать, перестать воображать. 

Каким бы чётким и холодным ни было осознание, что всё между ними заранее лишено смысла, лишено самой возможности на существование, что их будущее — это рядом, но не вместе, — так просто отказаться от него, отступиться у Минхёка не получается. Это сильнее и сложнее, чем он думал и рассчитывал, это уже как привычка — смотреть и не иметь возможности дотронуться, ловить взглядом каждую деталь, каждую эмоцию, цепляться за каждое мгновение, за каждый случайный жест. Проигрывать у себя в голове то, что могло бы случиться, но всё-таки лучше бы не.

Телефон в его руках вибрирует ещё раз.

Так классно было бы просто подойти и сказать всё, что вертится в голове уже не первый месяц, а потом, не дав Сондже ответить, поцеловать его и не выпускать до тех пор, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться. Больное и тоскливое; Минхёк прикрывает глаза на секунду — от усталости, а не потому что хочет прожить этот невозможный момент на секунду дольше.

Солнечные лучи падают Сондже на лицо, превращая его в кого-то другого, ещё чуть более совершенного. Он вновь перебирает пальцами по экрану, и спустя несколько секунд Минхёк читает:

_будим сами?_

Минхёк хочет сказать, нет, может даже, закричать, что не надо, не стоит, и он бы остался с Сондже ещё ненадолго наедине, ещё самую малость, чтобы только они и убитый высотой и толстым стеклом шум города внизу, чтобы они могли бы побыть счастливы вместе ещё хотя бы десять минут, полчаса или до рейса в Сеул. Минхёк хочет, чтобы Ильхун никогда не просыпался, просто превратился в декорацию, ночь сменила день, а Сондже бы смотрел на него из-под чёлки блестящими внимательными глазами. Или чтобы они просто замерли рядом, и это было бы сильнее, чем любая химия, или страсть, или привязанность; потому что с Сондже всегда всё по-особенному, даже если не так, как хотелось бы Минхёку.

Может быть, так было бы даже лучше.

Минхёк сжимает телефон чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, но потом расслабляет ладонь. Палец скользит по экрану, набирая сообщение.

_конечно чур я хватаю его за руки_

У Сондже этот особенно пронзительный взгляд, от которого у Минхёка мурашки по коже. Лишено смысла, лишено смысла — персональная мантра, которую Минхёк раз за разом прогоняет в голове. 

Сондже так поводит плечом, так сглатывает, что, если бы Минхёк стоял, у него бы подкосились ноги.

Это должно было быть намного проще.


End file.
